


Неведомая ёбаная хуйня

by Siore



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Юмор, коррупция, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: В условиях нехватки финансирования для строительства Звезды Смерти коррупционные схемы оказываются единственным выходом...





	Неведомая ёбаная хуйня

— Разрешите?.. 

На пороге кабинета застыл прораб строительно-монтажного участка номер 89 объекта особой важности «ЗС-1».

— Что у вас? — буркнул Кренник, занятый черновиком договора на поставку анкерных болтов. — Только быстро, в трех словах. 

— Осмелюсь доложить, сэр, на строительстве уже три недели творится…

Прораб замялся. Он попал в проект всего несколько месяцев назад и поэтому в присутствии начальства ещё робел.

— Что именно? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Кренник, не отрываясь от чтения.

— Какая-то… неведомая ёбаная хуйня! — выпалил прораб и испуганно заткнулся, опасаясь начальственного гнева. Ему, конечно, сообщили, что на объекте матом не ругаются, на нём матом разговаривают, но… 

— Шикарное определение текущего статуса производственного процесса, просто заебись, — хмыкнул директор, ничуть не шокированный цветистым выражением. — А по существу?

— Каждый день куда-то пропадает установленная накануне обшивка, — угрюмо поведал прораб.

— Что, бля?..

Креннику показалось, что он ослышался.

— Что за хуйня? — он, наконец, поднял взгляд от планшета с договором. — Что значит пропадает?

Прораб тяжело вздохнул, протягивая инфокарту:

— Смотрите сами, сэр.

Свежая запись с видеокамеры подтвердила, что на боку северного полушария станции в районе полюса полностью отсутствуют смонтированные вчера двести квадратных метров обшивки.

Кренник озадаченно моргнул. Этого просто не могло быть. Он принимал работу лично. Даже дотошно поколупал отверткой сварочные швы. И был при этом абсолютно… ну хорошо, практически трезв, два стакана не в счёт. Однако обшивки не было. 

«Пиздец».

Кренник прикусил губу, подавляя желание полностью перейти на разговорный джеонозианский. Он, конечно, месяц провел вдали от стройки, выбивая из столичных министерских крыс скидки по подрядам с учетом урезанного финансирования всеми способами, включая извращенные, но бардак, разросшийся в его отсутствие, выглядел как-то уж слишком злоебуче. Даже по здешним меркам. 

— С-сука блядь, но как?! — он в раздражении треснул кулаком по столу. — Двести квадратов кваданиевой стали — не газ тибанна, бесследно испариться не могут!  
Прораб развел руками, всем видом давая понять, что у него есть только один ответ — «хуй знает как». 

Увы, никто — ни служба безопасности, ни отдел снабжения, ни сами монтажники СМУ номер 89 — не был в курсе причин происходящего. Воистину — неведомая ёбаная хуйня, иначе не скажешь. 

Полчаса спустя директор собрал экстренный консилиум в лице злополучного прораба, Матиза, Водрана и, посредством конференцсвязи с Корусантом, начальника финансового отдела проекта. Ситуация требовала прояснения. И, возможно, жертв.

Кренник очень внимательно вгляделся в лица. Странное дело: кроме него и прораба, остальные участники импровизированного совещания удивлёнными не выглядели. И это было крайне подозрительно. 

На вопрос, что за хрень творится на объекте, Шейт спокойно пояснил:

— В связи с сокращением бюджета приходится химичить. Монтируем обшивку — в половину проектной толщины, как определились — затем частично снимаем и списываем в брак. Брак якобы продаем на металлолом одной компании ушлых ребят из Корпоративного сектора и у них же типа покупаем такой же объем обратно, фактически чуть подороже лома, но по документам проводим как новьё. И ставим назад. Образовавшийся излишек средств вкладываем в новые закупки. Долго так, конечно, не протянуть, но пока на резервах держимся.

— Ебать вы финансовые гении, — ужаснулся директор, изрядно охуев от услышанного. — Коррупционеры хреновы. Партизаны грёбаные. Страшно даже вообразить, как нас отымеют по результатам ревизии. С-сука, только с тем ёбаным палёным госзаказом разобрались, и вот опять!

— Не волнуйтесь, всё продумано, — обнадёжил начальник финотдела. — Никакой аудит не докопается. 

— Заебись. Только не говорите мне, что Таркин со своим независимым, блядь, экспертом тоже в курсе, — зловеще процедил Кренник, постукивая пальцами по столу, — или, не приведи джедай, даже в доле. 

— Он в курсе, — обрадовал Шейт, — от доли за прикрытие отказался, заявив, что всё должно быть вложено в строительство. 

— Бессребреник хуев… Лучше бы он свои столичные связи куда-нибудь… вложил, — досадливо поморщился Кренник, — да поглубже, а то так и будем изъёбываться с этой экономией. И когда-нибудь доиграемся. Хаттово дерьмо, как же неохота к нему на ковёр опять тащиться… А придётся.


End file.
